


Lab Partners

by faithseed



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, science brings people in love together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: reader and eric are partnered in science class





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written for this show and i'm bad at science but anon wasn't specific on what they wanted so I decided to write about this. Because Eric is a nerd and i love him.

“Alright class, you will be getting partners today for a little experiment. Once I call out your names, get into groups and I will go over the assignment.” The teacher spoke boredly as he held a paper. 

Eric sat in his chair, anxious as he looked around the room. He noticed you sitting a couple tables up, smiling and laughing with the person beside you. He’d give anything to be your partner at least once, but he also knew that would never happen. 

“Eric Bemis!” He jumped up, eyes wide. “Your partner is Y/N.”

Oh god. Was he dreaming? You turned in your seat, eyes finding his and a beautiful smile gracing your face. You stood up and grabbed your bag, saying something to your friend and then walking towards him. His heart was racing and his palms were getting sweaty, his throat dry and dammit he was so nervous.

“Hey, Eric!” You greeted as you sat beside him, grinning widely. “I’m kind of struggling with this class, so hopefully I won’t drag you down today.”

Eric shook his head. “N-No, it’s fine. We’ll work together and it’ll be fine.” He smiled and felt his heart give out. How was it possible that he got paired up with the cutest person in the classroom? How was it possible that he got paired up with you?

The teacher handed out the assignment, causing the entire class, except for his table, to groan. You turned to look at him, features soft and curious. He struggled to explain to you the process of this experiment. It wasn’t that he didn’t know it, just that you were leaning over so close it was hard for him to concentrate. He looked over, noticing you weren’t even looking at the book.

“Y/N?”

You blinked, shaking from your thoughts. He found it confusing, maybe you didn’t care about the assignment, despite being so excited earlier. Your eyes widened and sent him an embarrassed look. 

“Oh god, sorry. Um- you were saying?”

He frowned and looked back at the book. Brushing it off, he continued reading and explaining everything. He glanced back and saw you following his finger. At least you were actually paying attention now. You helped him with the formula and mixed the ingredients. He told you all about the chemicals and what they could do. Because if there's one thing he got excited about, it was science. Actually, he got excited about a lot of things, but science was definitely one of those things.

“Shouldn’t we use this one?”

He looked up, reaching out and quickly taking the vial you were holding to close to your face. “No, that will cause it to explode. Let’s wait until the end.”

You nodded and let him do most of the work, but only because he asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want your help, just that he didn’t want you to accidentally hurt him or yourself. You just listened to his explanations, handing him things and jotting down notes. Before he knew it, the teacher was calling for them to finish up.

As class ended, you were smiling brightly, it was intoxicating. Eric found himself smiling as well, watching you silently as he cleaned up. You helped as well, then walked with him out of the room. 

“Wow, that was a lot of fun. I hope we get to be partners more often.” You laughed, clutching the straps of your backpack.

His eyes widened, cheeks burning hot. “Really? Well, I’m glad I could excite you today.” Your laughter stopped, smile fading. “I’m sorry, that was weird.” 

Suddenly you started laughing again. “No, it’s okay. You’re funny, Eric Bemis.” The smile you were giving caused his heart to do flips and for him to visibly swoon. Which only made you smile more. “We should hang out again. Maybe after school?”

“Yeah?” He asked without thinking. “Oh, yeah! That’d be great!”

You bit your lower lip, looking down shyly. “Great.” You looked back up, meeting his gaze. “How about this weekend? Unless you’re busy.”

Eric thought quickly, wondering if he should talk to Abby before making plans. With everything going on, he didn’t know what other crazy things would happen. Yet, as you patiently waited for him, smile faltering at his silence, her found himself agreeing. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Chuckling lightly, you awkwardly nodded and pulled your bag straps towards the middle of your chest. “Awesome. I’ll text you?” He nodded and then you left in the opposite direction. 

He stood in the middle of the empty hallway, grinning from ear to ear, your beautiful face engraved in his mind. As he was walking out of the school, he paused, blinking rapidly. Oh no. His grin turned into a frown as he realized you didn’t exchange numbers, turning around and running down the hallway you went, hoping to catch you.


End file.
